Crimson :English:
by AKiraSekai
Summary: His hands are dirty of blood, but he doesn't know whose it is. ::Oneshot:: ::Kamui x Subaru x Seishirou:: ::YAOI:: Crimson English Version.


**Warning:** Yaoi insinuation. Incest. Twincest.

**Disclaimer:** Everything is mine! Tsubasa is mine, Subaru is mine, Kamui is mine! MINE MINE MINE! Kidding. Hah. :D This story wasn't created to make any kind of profit.

* * *

**CRIMSON**

* * *

"You can't protect him."

Kamui's amethyst eyes narrow. He feels deeply offended and pissed by those words. The mean voice echoes through his head, mocking him, as if each tentative to protect the uncounscious body in his arms were useless.

But Kamui wanted to believe it wasn't.

He advances once more in Seishirou's direction, one of his arms holding tight against him Subaru's body, the other stretched, claws ready to attack and rip, if necessary.

But the other just dodges again, the mocking smile dancing in his lips, his eyes fixed on the sleepy body in Kamui's arms.

Both desire the same. One protects, the other wants to steal it. And nobody gives in.

One more attacks session and avances done by Kamui, unsuccessful. Seishirou dodges them all. He doesn't attack, just observes and dodges. It's not time yet.

"How reckless... Attacking your oponent with Subaru-chan in your arms. Do you want to hurt him?"

The suffix pisses even more the vampire, that hugs the uncounscious body even harder. He wants to protect him, monopolize him. He knows that if he releases him, Seishirou will take the chance. He won't fall for that. He'll protect Subaru with his own life, if needed, he would never let him get hurt.

Doesn't say a word, just assaults again against the taller man, ready for another attack. But this time it's different. The sword shines on Seishirou's hand, reflecting the mortuary moonlight, and he retaliates, throwing himself at the vampire's direction.

None goes back, none hesitates.

Kamui protects Subaru's body with his arm, trying to take him out of his oponent's sword range. Seishirou at last takes his eyes off the sleeping body and faces his new objective: Kamui. Aiming his sword to the vampire's chest, he keeps advancing.

Both desire the same thing. One protects, the other wants to steal. And neither will give up.

And both will do what is necessary to have what they desire.

The vampire feels his claws hitting his oponent, at the same time as a piercing pain is felt. Seishirou passes by his side, the sword stained with blood, just like Kamui's own claws.

Now, back to back, Kamui allows himself to fall on his knees. He puts Subaru gently at the floor and leans the still unconcious body in his own. His breath is puffy and the pains keeps on raising.

On his back, Seishirou keeps standing, his arm stretched and the sword oscilating in his hand. He is also hurt, a red line of blood dripping from the side of his lips. He does a mockery laugh, keeping his scornful smile despite the pain.

It was the final hit, and both know it, but none dare to look behind. The only sound heard in that scene that served as battleground is that of the irregular breaths.

While he tries to gather courage to look back, the vampire stays on alert to any new attack that might come. He looks down, to make sure Subaru is alright, and at last notices the red stain.

Kamui's hands are dirty with blood, but he doesn't know if it's his or Seishirou's.

Or if it's Subaru's blood.

* * *

_Begun: 12/09/2009  
Finished: 16/09/2009_

**N/A:**

Though I like KuroFay the best, the twin vampires seduced me, and I had to do a fic with them.

I love Subaru on Tsubasa. I thought he was so... Uke.  
I loved the fanservice Kamui/Subaru Clamp made to Tsubasa, btw.

Who won the fight? Dunno, it's up to you.  
Subaru got hit? It's his blood? It's Kamui's? Seishirou's? Dunno , the blood is whoever's you want it to be. Subaru got hit if you want it to go like that. You interpret it as you want to.  
That's why I liked the result. You can interpret it in many ways.  
I have my version, but I'd rather keep it to myself. An author's version is always suspect, as it was she herself who wrote the story. Hehe.

It began with "Kamui's hands dirty of blood, but he didn't know whose it was."'s idea, and following that, I tried to develop some situation to end up like that.  
I did it. I guess.

And I's be really happy if all of you who read this fanfic sent a review, if you could.  
Sometimes I'll go take a look, and a fic with more than 50 hits didn't get half a dozen reviews... I don't ask for anything really thought up, just your opinion about the fic.

Thanks. S2~

...

Reviews? :3

**Translator: Patrick**


End file.
